The Old Leather-bound Photo Album
by ladyknights104
Summary: Stephen muses on the past year or so, from the birth of his daughter to the present. MPREG Cenamus don't like don't read


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! Let me just explain how this came to be. I was derping around the internet looking at Gerita stuff and my sister is watching Scrubs. In Scrubs practically every woman in a relationship is pregnant and then I thought of that one Gerita mpreg I read a while ago and thought "Oh I've written Cenamus mpregs before maybe I should write another one" and shit happened! Yeah I think I _might _have a problem. Well, I guess all you can do is sit back and enjoy the fluffy Cenamus mpreg. Enjoy! **

Stephen took the old leather bound photo album out of the desk drawer and sat in the wooden chair close by. He set the photo album on his lap and opened it to the first page. It had a picture of a sonogram with what looked like a jellybean in it, but it was much more. Stephen smiled a little at it and flipped to the next page, which was another sonogram. Except this time instead of a jellybean there was something a little bigger and more humanoid. The next few pages were just sonograms until he finally came across a picture of a little baby girl being held by her mother. _Being held by him. _The picture was taken a few hours after the birth of the little girl and she was wrapped tightly in a soft pink blanket. The little girl had dark red hair and soft baby-blue eyes, her skin slightly tanned. Stephen was exhausted at the time the picture was taken, but he had still wanted to see his baby girl. Next to the picture was a note.

_Ailish Farrelly-Cena _

_Born June 16th, 2013 at 6:19 in the morning_

_6 pounds 11 ounces _

Stephen's smile grew at that picture, he remembered that day like it had happened yesterday. He had gone into labor around midnight and his husband, John, tried his best to not drive recklessly to the hospital. Honestly Stephen was surprised that they didn't get pulled over. John would joke about that saying that Stephen was so terrifying during labor that he gave off a certain vibe that could make Chuck Norris hit the ground running in the other direction. Stephen didn't know if that was true or not, during labor he was actually trying his best as to _not _focus on the pain. The birth had been excruciating, but every moment was worth it. He turned the page to the next picture, which was a picture of little Ailish's room. When John found out that Stephen was having a girl he had gone all out on the decorating. It could all be described in one word, _pink. _Stephen laughed as he remembered the day John was setting it all up.

_Stephen watched John work rigorously, his hand resting on his 5 month old bump. It was slightly amusing to watch John get all worked up about the baby but now it was actually starting to worry Stephen. It must be the hormones or...something._

_"John..." Stephen said, trying to get his husband's attention._

_But it seemed that John hadn't heard him because he just kept on working. At first Stephen thought something similar to 'He did_ not _just ignore me!'__ but then he remembered what a train wreck John's mind tended to be like in these...situations. So Stephen sighed and moved the hand on his bump a little, attempting to calm the now kicking child. _

_"JOHN THE BABY IS MOVING!"_

_This made John drop whatever he was doing and rush over to Stephen's side, his hands immediately going for Stephen's bump. Luckily for Stephen the baby hadn't stopped moving so John was now in a temporary trance. Stephen fought a smirk, it worked every time. _

_"John..." Stephen said, now getting his husband's attention. "What did I say about over-working yourself?"_

_John paused for a moment, as if trying to remember. "Um...to not to?"_

_Stephen nodded, as if talking to a young child. "Yes John, I told you to not over-work yourself because it causes me and he baby to become concerned. You know you could at least let me help."_

_John sighed and let his hands fall from Stephen's bump, taking residence in the other man's hands instead. "I know that but...I guess I'm just really excited for this baby and I don't want to you to get hurt. You're already eating, drinking, and walking for two so I just thought that you might be working enough as it is."_

_Stephen couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his husband. "Well you worry too much. Not that it's a crime to worry, but you should really lighten up. I'm a tough guy and you know that. Remember how when we were dating and your friends used to mock us, then I challenged them all to a fight and they thought that I was a wuss just because I was dating you?"_

_John smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah...you kicked their asses all the way back to Wonderland. Which in my personal opinion just proved a stereotype about you."_

_Stephen raised an eyebrow at his husband, unsure if he should be insulted. "And what's that fella?"_

_John smiled even more and leaned over giving Stephen a quick kiss. "That Irish people kick arse."_

_Stephen chuckled at that. It was true, he really did kick arse when he needed to. Which proves to show that you should_ never _mess with an Irish pregnant person, _ever. _"Well that's good to know. Now will you _please _come back to bed? It doesn't feel right having an empty space next to me."_

_John gave Stephen a confused look and glanced at his watch. "What time is it?" _

_"It's past 10, fella."_

_John looked at his watch again, disbelief written on his face. "Holy shit you're right! I guess I just lost track of time..."_

Stephen was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the all-too-familiar whine from the next room. He sighed and put the photo album on the desk and pushed himself up from the chair. He quickly made his way to his daughter's room and walked over to the crib. As soon as he gently picked up 5 month old Ailish she immediately stopped crying, looking up at her mother with great interest. Stephen turned to the doorway when he heard a noise and saw John standing there, smiling. Stephen returned the smile.

"What?" He asked, though he probably knew the answer.

John chuckled and leaned up against the door frame. "Nothing, it's just so cute seeing a mother and child together."

Stephen rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at John, who merely returned the action. John walked over to them until he was right next to Stephen, looking down at their little Ailish.

"She has your smile, you know." John said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Ailish.

"And she has your eyes." Stephen said.

After a few minutes Stephen laid Ailish back down in her crib and they both returned to their own bed. As soon as they laid down John took Stephen in his arms and began kissing his neck. Stephen had been with John long enough to know where this was going.

"I think we should try for another one..." John whispered hotly into Stephen's ear.

Stephen smiled and kissed John softly on the lips. The kiss slowly became more heated and just when it was about to get really good Stephen pulled away, leaving John quite confused. John was about to say something when Stephen pressed his fingers to John's lips.

"Later..." He whispered before turning over and pulling the covers up to his shoulder.

John just sat there for a moment before sighing and turning over as well.

"You are a cruel, cruel man Stephen Farrelly-Cena!"

***makes inhuman noise* It's almost midnight~ and I'm just a little tired~ and my sister is still on the couch~ but she still has school tomorrow~ so it sucks to be her. So I probably won't start typing the next chapter of Shinderella until tomorrow butt I'll be going over to my friend Stephanie's house at 4 so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again seeing how I go to my mom's house the next day. If I don't update then that means I didn't have enough time to finish it. In case I don't I would like to wish you all a happy summer! Reviews are love!**_  
_

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
